The Thunder rolls
by little-borgia
Summary: ConVict. Victoria has a car accident leaving her stranded in a storm.
1. Chapter 1

Despite being terrified of storms, Victoria eagerly drove off into the dark. She was well aware of the distant lightening and the rumbling thunder but assumed she would have a decent amount of time before it poured.

Victoria was always watching weather reports, constantly worrying about storms, from scattered showers to tropical storms. She hated them. She feared them. It was a common joke within the family, but tonight she wasn't laughing.

She had planned on staying inside, enjoying a glass of wine in the family room next to the open fire. She preferred to avoid the windows, not even liking to look at storms. It was not in the cards tonight.

Their banter started simply enough. Conrad insulted her; she smiled and hurled a few hateful words his way. She threw his affair with Lydia in his face and he threw David in hers. The wounds of her past love split open and before she knew it they had waged war on one another. Impulsively she hurled a vase at the large mirror next to her, which shattered glass all around her. She was so angry she didn't notice the damage it caused to her hand. The fight was cemented by Conrad telling her that he had no regrets about what happened to David Clarke. If anything, he seemed to gloat about it. Victoria had enough and she grabbed her keys, heading to the door.

Outside, she heard Conrad yell to her but she maintained the same pace, refusing to stop and hear him out and refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he caused her to walk faster. She immediately felt the chill in the night air. She had a sheer cardigan over a thin camisole and a pair of jeans with boots. She couldn't stop her teeth from chattering as she turned the key into her car and sped off. She winced every time a lightening rod illuminated the sky. She didn't know where to go, but she needed to figure it out. Quickly.

She had decided to get a room at an inn on the edge of town. She knew he'd look for her at the South Fork Inn, so she headed in the opposite direction. She had just reached the twisted road that cut through a wooded area when hard rain started pouring down. Her windshield wipers weren't quick enough to give her a clear view of the road ahead. Her phone lit up and she foolishly glanced down, eager to hit the ignore button on Conrad's call. The phone fell from her hand and she struggled to reach it from the floor, looking up every so many seconds. She almost didn't see the SUV speeding down the other lane. Almost.

She swerved the wheel hard, avoiding the other car. The tires hit the slick spot on the road and her car flew deep enough into the forest to be hidden before crashing into a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt immense pain before she opened her eyes. She could feel blood trickling down her face before she touched the open wound. She opened the car door, grateful for the light. The accident had made her forget the heavy rain and harsh wind. Her hair blew all around her face, sticking to the open wound on her face. It hurt to move her left foot and she was positive she had broken her wrist or her arm or both.

Her hand shook as she tried to pull up Conrad's name on her contacts. The rain hit her smart phone, making it hard to hit the button. She tried to wipe it off, but couldn't steady her hands enough. Instead, she dropped her phone onto the wet ground. She tried over and over to get the phone to work but the screen stayed black.

Conrad stared out the window, wishing he would see headlights approaching the Manor. He regretted fighting with Victoria and knew that he never should have mentioned David Clarke. It was a hot button issue for her and yet he could never learn to bite his tongue. Deep down, it was jealousy. David was able to see a side of Victoria that he hadn't seen in decades, maybe ever. It hurt him to think of how angry she must have been to opt for a storm instead of being close to him. She had always been terrified of storms. He made light of it but he knew the flash of panic at the rumbling of thunder. He made jokes that she would melt like the wicked witch of the west at the slightest rain fall but tonight he wasn't laughing.

His wife's unanswered calls quickly turned to voicemail so he knew her phone had either died or was off. He couldn't think of a single scenario where that wouldn't be proof of an emergency. He knew he needed to find her; he just didn't know how.

Feeling anxious, he dialed the number again. Straight to voicemail. He cursed her name out loud. Why did she have to be so difficult? Why did she have to run out into the night? Where was she now? He made one more call.

"Any word on my wife?" He demanded. "I don't give a damn. If your job title is head of security than I expect you to keep us secure. Find my wife!" He growled before hanging up.

He glanced up at her coat hanging by the door. She must be freezing. She was always cold. He grabbed his keys and drove off. He prayed this would be one of those made for TV movie moments where his heart suddenly knows which way to his wife. This was not one of those times.

Victoria's leg gave out and she fell to the ground. Wet leaves stuck to her and her thin clothes were now soaked. She hobbled back to the car, trying to start the engine. Instead of purring to life the engine sputtered. Victoria rolled her eyes. Today was not her day.

A wave of helplessness fell over her as she curled into the back seat of her car. She didn't have any blankets or even her coat, nothing to give her warmth. Without the engine starting she couldn't even turn the heat on. She curled into a small ball, shivering in the backseat of her car. The tears fell freely; she had no use in hiding them. She was completely alone. No one knew where she was. No one knew where she was. There was a strong possibility that no one cared. She had no idea of what injuries she may have sustained in the crash. For all she knew she would die in this car. She wished Conrad would just show up and save her. As if there were some magical beam projecting from her that only he could see. She had no magic, no way to tell him where she was. She didn't even know where she was.

Her frail body shook from the cold, but if nothing else the car gave her shelter from the elements outside. Like a small child, she cried and cried until she was unable to keep her heavy eyelids open. After a while, she drifted to sleep, dreaming of being rescued by her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

Conrad was in his study, having fallen asleep in his chair facing the window.

"Victoria?" He yelled as he heard someone come through the door. The maid glanced at him, unsure of what to say. He mumbled an apology and ran his hands through his silver hair.

He had driven all night. Back and forth, from one edge of town to the other. He was foolish enough to believe she went to the South Fork Inn. After realizing she wasn't there he scouted every motel, hotel and inn looking for her. He didn't find her car and he didn't find her. He called a friend at the police station but they hadn't heard anything. He was grateful that she hadn't been taken into any hospitals. Underneath the relief he felt a knot in her stomach. If she hadn't stayed somewhere overnight where was she? Was she out in the storm?

Assuming she had car trouble, he drove over an hour in every direction looking for her car on the side of the road but he didn't see it. At 9 a.m. the head of security called to check in and Conrad realized he had driven all night. He handed over the lead to the security team, ordering them to drive down every road and try to locate her cell phone by the tower she was closest to.

Conrad told himself he was going to catch some sleep, but instead went into his study to stare at the driveway. Regardless of their previous fights, this was unlike Victoria. She would do a lot out of anger, but worrying him this badly was out of character for her.

Checking his watch, Conrad was grateful for the 4 hours he had gotten to sleep. He would be useless if he continued without resting and yet he knew he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Why had he pushed her buttons last night? He wanted so badly to repair their marriage and yet his actions always contradicted his inner desires.

He jumped when his phone rang. The security hadn't been able to locate her, but they found the last cell tower her phone had hit and he immediately grabbed his keys, demanding the location. The security guard tried to warn him that her phone hadn't been on for hours but he didn't care. He refused to entertain any notion that didn't end with Victoria home with him.

Conrad stood at the side of the road, looking all around. Over twelve hours ago her phone had hit a cell phone tower within 100 feet of the spot he stood. He didn't see any cars on the road or along the shoulder. He had driven this road the previous night. After Victoria wasn't at the South Fork Inn, he thought she would look into a hotel in the other direction to throw him off. Was she headed that way when her phone hit the tower? He walked up and down the stretch of highway, searching for something. Anything. Searching for her. And then he noticed.

He was so angry that it didn't catch his eye immediately. The black skid marks on curve of the road. They were right before the guard rail began. Instinctively he ran into the woods, screaming her name. He was suddenly aware of the bent tree branches. Something had been here. And then he saw it.

His heart broke. Her car had hit a tree. The front of it caved in, wrapping itself around the enormous tree. As he approached he noticed her broken phone. He saw her curled up in the backseat. She seemed so small back there and he saw dirt and blood. He tapped at the window but she didn't respond. His heart sank at her lack of response. Panic set in and he ran around the car, punching the front passenger side window to unlock the car. He had been careful not to get any glass on Victoria, but he hadn't thought of himself. His knuckles were cut and his hand dripped blood. He hit the automatic unlock button before running to the other side for her.

"Victoria, wake up! Vic! C'mon, wake up!" He pleaded, his voice breaking. She didn't move. She felt ice cold and he scooped her up into his arms. He ran back towards the road, yelling loudly for someone to call 911. Her body was limp in his arms. He hated the way her head swung from side to side lifelessly and the way her arm dangled. Still, he refused to believe she wouldn't be alright. She was a fighter. She had to be alright.

It took three EMT's to get Conrad to let go of his wife. He finally relented, but held her hand as they worked quickly on her.

"It's weak but we've got a pulse."

"She's alright?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"It's hard to say, but she's breathing. We're gonna do all we can, Sir."

"I'm coming with you." He yelled as he leapt into the back of the ambulance. He tried not to focus on how hard the paramedics were working towards saving his wife. He brushed the hair out of her forehead, suddenly aware of the gaping wound. He left a small kiss on the side of her head. His hand never left hers as he spoke quietly to her.

"Victoria, you've got to wake up. I didn't mean what I said. I love you, Vic. Always have, always will. You can't leave me, not like this. Wake up, my dear. You can yell at me; you can throw things at me. I don't care what you do. I just need you here. Daniel needs you. Charlotte needs you. We all need you. And I need you. I can't do this without you. Please, Victoria, you've got to fight."

He said a silent prayer that she would hear his pleas and return to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes. Hours. Days. Time seemed to disappear in the small hospital room. Conrad couldn't be sure how long he sat in the uncomfortable chair, holding her hand as machines beeped all around.

It took some threats and some bribes but every hour or so nurses brought blankets fresh from the dryer for Victoria. She had such a low temperature upon arrival that he had refused to let them do anything else. Plus, he knew she had always enjoyed warm towels and blankets. If she enjoyed it now she didn't show it.

She didn't show anything.

The doctor had let Conrad know that he saved Victoria's life by rescuing her when he did. However, she had hit her head during the crash, hard. She had gotten a concussion. Had she slept any longer and she would have died. Now the question became whether she would wake up and recover fully or live out her days as a vegetable. He knew she had repeatedly made him promise to pull the plug but living out the scenario was different than discussing it. He knew she was a fighter. She'd wake up. She had to.

The kids had visited. People brought flowers. So many people sent flowers that it filled the conservatory. He hoped she'd wake up soon enough to be able to see them all in full bloom.

He spoke to her often. Reminding her of good memories and begging her to do this one thing for him. She just needed to wake up.

One day he found himself absentmindedly humming the tune of their wedding song when it happened. Victoria's index finger tapped his palm in tune with the song. He couldn't control the tears the fell as he belted out the words, watching her one finger following along. He made sure to record it on his phone to send to the kids. She may not have woken up, but Victoria was alive somewhere inside her body.

Days later, she still hadn't woken up. The doctor tried to warn Conrad that patients sometimes seem to improve only to deteriorate worse afterwards.

"Not my wife." He had growled before returning to her bedside.

A few days later, in the middle of a syndicated episode of Judge Judy it happened. He heard the moan and watched as her long eyelashes fluttered, slowly opening to reveal her brown eyes.

"Conrad?" She said, her voice hoarse and crackling. He handed her water, crying hysterically at something so trivial as her taking a drink.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, baby. You don't know how happy I am."

"Why? What's going on? Where am I?"

Before he could answer the doctor emerged.

"Mrs. Grayson, it's nice to finally meet you. You gave your family quite a fright."

"I did?"

"Don't you remember? You were driving some twisted backroad in a thunderstorm. You lost control and hit a tree. You've got quite a bump on your head." He watched as she ran her hand along her head, following along. He never understood why people always touched their injuries, but they did. It must have been human nature.

"I actually remember everything." She said, turning her gaze to Conrad. His heart sunk. He had told her over and over that she could be angry with him when she woke up, but it still hurt when it actually happened.

Once the doctor left, she glared his way.

"I remember what happened. The fight. You did this to me."

"Victoria, don't be like that. We had a fight, yes but I chased you outside. I had your coat in my hand. I called for you. I need wanted you to be out in the storm, you hate storms."

"You called me and called me. I had to swerve to avoid hitting a car because I was looking down at my phone."

"I thought you would have arrived by then. I didn't want any of this. I looked for you everywhere."

"I waited for you. I cried and pleaded for you to find me but you didn't. You left me there to die!" She cried, tears building in her eyes as the memories came flooding back. The car hitting the tree. Dropping her phone. Curling up in the back of the car, soaked. She knew deep down that he couldn't control what happened, but it felt good to have someone to blame.

A nurse came in with a warm blanket. She smiled as she changed the blanket for Victoria.

"Thank you, what a kind gesture." Victoria said weakly.

"Your husband demanded it. He yelled and screamed until they finally agreed. Every hour you'll get a fresh, warm blanket." She said, smiling at Victoria but giving Conrad a scowl. She didn't appreciate the yelling and screaming on his end.

"This doesn't change anything. You left me all alone out there!" She hissed when the nurse had left.

"No, baby. It just didn't happen like that." He said, trying to soothe her.

The doctor reappeared to explain the medications a nurse would come around to give.

"You're a lucky woman, Mrs. Grayson. Your husband saved your life."

"He did?"

"Absolutely. He was able to get your cell phone records before the cops could have and hired guys to check around the last cell tower. He found your car and broke in and grabbed you. He carried you to the highway and called the EMT's. Even so much as an hour later and you'd have either frozen to death or died as a result of that concussion. He hasn't left your side in 8 days. I hope my daughter finds a guy who loves her as much as your husband loves you."

The doctor left the two alone and after a while, she finally spoke.

"I'd like to go home. I want to get things back to normal."

"Victoria, it's too risky. Not yet. Soon. I promise."

"I hate these hospital beds and especially the pillows. It's hard to sleep like that."

"You've managed for eight days.." He griped. She gave him a look, but they both smiled.

He moved closer to the bed and she scooted over. He slipped his shoes off and climbed in. He gently pushed her closer, so her body was resting against him and her head was against his chest.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life." She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"One day you'll realize that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, my dear." He ran his hands through her hair and she eventually let her head fall on his chest. Despite being asleep for so many days, by the end of the show she was fast asleep. Conrad wrapped his arm around her and finally let himself drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't you go home?"

"Not until you're with me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Conrad. The doctor said a few more days. You're exhausted-"

"Nonsense. I've slept."

"The two of us squeezing into a twin sized hospital bed is hardly sleeping."

"Its better than the alternative," he whispered, kissing her forehead. In the past three days, Victoria had started to heal already. She blatantly refused stitches on her forehead because of the possibility of scarring. Otherwise she was on her way to getting the green light to go home. Although he was eager to have her back home a part of him was worried that history would repeat itself once she came back.

Since she realized that Conrad had stopped at nothing to save her, Victoria had been more receptive to Conrad's affection. She was grateful to curl into him on the uncomfortable hospital bed. It was much more comfortable when she was in his arms. She didn't fight him the way she normally did when he offered to take care of her. Earlier today, he noticed how pained she was as she attempted to brush her hair. He moved closer, surprised by how easily she dropped her guard. He didn't remember ever taking the time to brush her hair and he reveled in the feel of running his hands through her dark curls. Victoria surprised herself by closing her eyes and enjoying her husbands closeness. It was such a simple gesture but before the accident she would have never allowed this kind of intimacy.

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Grayson?" The redheaded nurse asked, bringing Victoria back to reality.

"Much better. I think I'm ready to go home."

"I can talk it over with the doctor. And what about you, Mr. Grayson? How are you feeling?"

"Just eager for her to come home, thank you." He said curtly, not even giving her a glance.

Conrad wasn't stupid. He knew that the nurse had been flirting with him throughout the week. Instead of finding it as a compliment, it revolted him the way she did it right in front of Victoria. There may have been a time when he would have felt compelled to share in the warmth of another's affection, but this was not the case now. Especially not with his wife lying on a hospital bed. Victoria had almost died and this nurse had the gall to flirt with him relentlessly?

"Conrad!" Victoria snapped. "What were you thinking about?"

"Thinking about making a call and getting that nurse fired."

"I thought you'd be thrilled. A much younger, attractive nurse who clearly has her eye set on you."

"I'm not and I don't care who her eyes are set on. Mine are set on you!" He said, his voice harsh and on the edge of yelling.

"I was just giving you a hard time. Calm down."

"Doesn't she know that you could have died? She's taking better care of me than you. It isn't right. You need-"

"-I have everything I need, Conrad."

"How are you not upset by this?" He asked.

"I see her point. You're rich, you're powerful, you're sexy..."

"You think I'm sexy?" He asked. He loved the slightest hint of a blush and the small giggle she let slip out.

"I always have. Those blue eyes and grey hair. You're like a silver fox."

"You're sexy too, Vic."

"Not like this I'm not!" She cried, waving her arm around to remind him of her surroundings.

"Especially like that. With those messy curls-"

"Tousled."

"What?"

"It's a much nicer word than messy curls."

"And I don't remember the last time I saw that twinkle in your eyes. Or heard you laugh. That might be my favorite sound in the world. And that hospital gown..."

"Is not sexy." She said flatly.

"Of course it is." He moved over, climbing next to her on the bed. He let his hand travel up her leg to the hem of the hospital gown.

"Conrad..." She started but obeyed his quiet shushing as his hand moved up even further. She readjusted, giving him more access as she buried her head in the crook of his neck and moaned quietly.

"See? Very sexy." He whispered without stopping. He didn't need to look at her to understand how much she was enjoying it. Her body instinctively moved to his rhythm as she pressed her hips further down on his hand. Her ragged breaths hit against his neck and he knew from her breathing how close she was.

Afterwards she let her body fall against his. He was grateful that her body didn't tense the way it often did when they touched. Even if she couldn't help it, that was the worst thing she had ever done to him was make him aware of how little she could relax around him.

Victoria didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know if she had really wanted it. If she had really wanted him. She didn't know if this surge of emotions was just a side effect of the accident or the medicine. She wanted him here but she also wanted him gone. She was struggling to come up with a balance for it all.

"Conrad... I ... It's ... I don't ..." She stammered. Conrad sighed. He knew where they were. Being with Victoria was like playing a record and he knew exactly what track they had stumbled upon.

"You know what, I might take you up on your earlier offer. I'm going to head back to the Manor for a shower and shave. I might lay down for a little bit after I get the place ready for you. But I'll be back later, ok?"

Victoria felt tears stinging her eyes but she didn't say a word to him. He kissed her forehead and headed down the hall. The tears fell freely as she listened to his designer shoes hit the linoleum hallway. In that moment she realized how badly she had wanted him to stay. This entire time he had never left her side and she hadn't freaked out the way she normally did around doctors and hospitals. Maybe it wasn't the hospital that scared her. Maybe it was the isolation.


	6. Chapter 6

Conrad hadn't even slept three hours when his phone rang.

"Hello... Yes..." He gruffed. After a moment of silence he shot up. "She what ... How long ... Why?" He demanded. After another pause he sighed. "I'm on my way."

He raced down the hospital hallway, pushing past patients and nurses until he reached her room.

"She's been locked in the bathroom for almost an hour," a middle aged doctor said.

"And you just now thought to call me?" Conrad growled. He pushed past the doctor and the red headed nurse and tapped on the bathroom door. "Vic, it's me. I'm here now. Open the door."

"No! You abandoned me! Again! And I told you I didn't want the stitches!"

"The stitches? What are you talking about?"

"That nurse said I had to have them. I DON'T WANT STITCHES!" She screamed, her voice both raw and shaky. It broke his heart, but he was suddenly understanding why Victoria had locked herself in the room.

"You tried to give her stitches?" He demanded, glaring at the nurse.

"She needs them. That cut on her forehead isn't healing right."

"She said she didn't want them. She blatantly refused."

"I thought after her pain medicine she would calm down enough to let me stitch her up." The nurse explained reasonably.

"So you tried to drug her and force treatment on her. Is that how you run this establishment?" He asked the doctor.

"In the midst of her struggle, she clocked me in the face! You're lucky I don't press charges!" The nurse fired back.

Conrad reached into his wallet, pulling out a credit card. In no time at all he was able to unlock the door. Victoria stood pressed against the wall, as far away from the door as she could get. Her eyes were huge and he knew it wasn't just about the stitches. Victoria needed to be in control and between the accident and the hospital stay, things were spiraling out of control for her. No wonder she was terrified. Her breaths were ragged and he knew her well enough to know that she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"My dear, you've got to calm down. I'm here now. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You left me!"

"I didn't know, baby. You've got to trust me."

She stared at him a moment, contemplating what he said. She slowly headed towards him, exhausted from her struggle. He put his arm around her, leading her out of the bathroom.

The moment her foot left the bathroom the red headed nurse injected her with a sedative. Victoria yelled out before glaring at Conrad.

"You promised..." She started but quickly became drowsy, her exhaustion only magnified by the sedative.

Conrad eased her onto the bed, where she curled up in the fetal position.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"Hospital protocol gives us the right to sedate a violent patient. As I said before, your wife hit me."

"That's nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you." He turned to the doctor, "That new wing we discussed earlier, consider it scrapped. Maybe I'll open my own hospital, one where patients come first." He said, before grabbing his now unconscious wife. One arm instinctively wrapped around his neck while the other dangled limply in front of him.

Once in the car, he was able to really focus on how frail she really was. He couldn't help but wonder if she was always this frail or if the accident had brought it to the surface. He kicked himself for not paying adequate attention to her earlier. Maybe if he had focused on her instead of business all these years she wouldn't be unconscious and injured.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't the lights that woke her up. Or the TV. Or the noise from commotion she couldn't piece together without opening her eyes.

It was the pain.

Her forehead felt like it was on fire and she felt the cold dab of something being smeared across her wound. Her eyes flew open, determined to verbally assault whichever nurse had woken her up.

"Conrad?" She practically yelled.

"You're awake! Hold still." He said, trying to put butterfly bandages at the perfect spots.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"Trying to concentrate. Can we postpone the glare of death for five minutes?" He asked, still focused on the bandages.

She looked around, trying to understand how she fell asleep in a hospital and woke up in her bedroom. Was it all a nightmare? She couldn't help but wonder if her stay at the hospital was her subconscious playing tricks on her.

As if he read her thoughts, Conrad put his bandages down with a sigh.

"I took you out of the hospital."

"You have no right-"

"Save it. We both know how are you with hospitals. I did you a favor. In case you don't remember, you were locked in the bathroom having a panic attack-"

"That red headed nurse!" Victoria gasped, suddenly remembering.

"She tried to give me stitches!"

"And when I got to you she had you sedated. That's why you don't remember coming here. I wasn't going to let them stitch you up."

"You almost did! You left me! Just like the car accident-"

-No! You left the house. I saved your life. And I saved the previous inch of skin on your forehead that may cost you dearly. It seems the nurse is considering pressing charges for that little love tap..."

"Just find out what her price is. I'd be more than happy to double it if she comes over to get it." Victoria said, a mischievous grin forming at the idea of one more hit against the nurse.

"The important thing is you're safe at home. But if your cut doesn't start healing right you won't be for long, so please sit still while I bandage it up." He said with a sigh.

She relented, enjoying the tender way his hands moved over her wound. She wanted to tell him that she had missed him at the hospital. She wanted to beg him not to leave her side again. She wanted to feel the electricity of his skin on her skin again. But she couldn't form the words to say all the things she wanted. She couldn't even form the courage to say anything.

"There. We'll have to keep an eye on it," he said, letting his finger trail down her cheeks. Victoria's heart was beating so fast she was certain he could feel it, too.

Conrad couldn't quite place Victoria's expression. Had she felt the same when he touched her? His hand on her cheek felt like rubbing two sticks together. The room seemed engulfed in sparks that threatened to set ablaze at any given moment.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she finally said before scurrying off. Once there, she leaned on the vanity and studied her reflection, silently pushing herself to get it together.

She couldn't be so infatuated with Conrad. She hated him. Their marriage had been one of convenience, not adoration. Hadn't it? Was it possible that she had lived her entire marriage in denial? Could she really see herself with Conrad after the cameras had stopped flashing?

No it couldn't be. That could never happen. They could never rekindle a relationship they had never truly had.

Could they?


	8. Chapter 8

"Vic, are you alright?" Conrad said, knocking on the bathroom door.

She was frozen in place, sitting on the vanity with her body bent so her head was resting on her knees. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't face Conrad. She couldn't ignore him, either. She craved the way he touched her, strong and gentle in a way that she didn't completely understand. His touch was like their relationship and at the moment, both were making her dizzy.

"I'm fine." She said quietly, forcing herself to remain monotone. She didn't want to give him any hint of emotion, good or bad. When he didn't relent, she hopped down, opening the door and walking past him.

"I told you, I'm fine." She snapped as she moved to the bed, pulling the covers up as she curled in.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me!" He said, growing impatient. He was worried that he had done something wrong but all he had done was take care of her. What was so wrong with that?

"I said I am fine. I just want to rest. Would you please leave me alone?" She said through gripped teeth. He was suddenly aware that he hadn't done anything wrong. Quite the opposite, actually. She wasn't angry with him but she was trying everything in her power to become angry with him. Their contact had the same effect on her as it did on him. She wasn't fighting him, she was fighting herself.

"You're right. I could use a nap myself." He said, heading towards the other side of the bed.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"You might need something. I'd better stay close." He said, climbing into bed.

"You most certainly-" she started, but his lips pressed against hers, shutting her up. The kiss was incredible but Conrad was more grateful for the few moments of silence.

"You can't do that!" She gasped when he stopped to catch his breath.

"Of course I can. That's why I married you." He knew he wouldn't be able to lighten her mood, but he sure wanted to try.

"No, you can't. Just stop-"

"Stop what?"

"Everything! We've done this same dance before, Conrad and my feet are tired. I don't want to do this again."

"What in God's name are you talking about?"

"This. Us. We fall apart and then you decide I need protecting and you swoop in and try to sweep me off my feet. I'll admit it, you're good. You usually do. And then the crisis gets resolved and you lose interest. And then we fall apart until the next crisis..."

She wasn't being mean, but her words hurt. She was right, after he felt she was no longer in danger he grew impatient with her constant wave of insults and self preservation. And all it really did was prove that he hadn't truly loved her. At least that's how she saw it. How had he been so stupid all this time? No wonder she constantly tested him, she was setting him up for a test she knew he'd fail. And he did.

"Victoria, you're right. I am so sorry. I've done nothing but let you down. I want to change that."

"Prove it."

"Anything." He said, desperate to win her over.

"Leave me alone." He knew she was testing him. If he chose to be resilient she'd say he didn't listen. If he left she'd claim he was running away. He wanted to scoop her up and hold her until she was too exhausted to deny her feelings, but he knew it was useless.

"You know where I'll be." He said, kissing her forehead. She hadn't expected him to listen to her. She wasn't even sure she wanted him to.

"Victoria," he added at the door. "This isn't me giving up on you. Not by a long shot. This is me respecting your wishes."

And with that he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

They had reached a stale mate.

In an attempt to prove that he could respect her wishes, Conrad had kept his distance from Victoria. He had learned the hard way in the past not to keep pushing her. He just had to hope she'd come around on her own.

Victoria regretted what she'd said. She hadn't meant it the minute the words fell from her lips and now, days later, she regretted it even more. She was too stubborn to admit that she was wrong and she was even more adamant about being seen as vulnerable. She knew deep down that the best thing was to keep her distance from Conrad. As much as she wanted him, she wasn't prepared for another heartache.

Conrad braced himself as he knocked on her door. Logically this could only go two ways, but realistically he knew it was only one possible ending.

"You have that doctors appointment today..." He started.

"I'm well aware," she said, reaching behind her to try and zip up her dress.

Conrad instinctively stepped behind her, lifting her hair and zipping her up. She didn't argue, didn't flinch. She seemed to accept the help that she obviously needed.

"Do you need a ride to the doctors?" He finally asked.

"Why would I?" Deep down, she knew she needed a ride. She had purposely pushed off asking about a ride in the hopes of him asking her. But she needed to make it seem like she hadn't anticipated his offer.

"Your car is still in the shop. And the doctor said no driving until he gives you the okay."

"That doctor is a quack. I feel fine."

"If you don't want me to drive you, I'll get you a driver but you shouldn't drive. Not yet."

"Just drive me to the damn appointment," she scoffed.

Conrad smiled as he headed to the car. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily. He didn't have much time to consider things because she quickly followed him out. Even for a check up, she donned a red bandage dress and her signature heels. He wasn't surprised, that was everyday style for her, but still he couldn't look away. She was beautiful.

It was entertaining to watch a check up with Victoria. Both she and the doctor tried to breeze through the appointment. Victoria was terrified of doctors and hospitals and the hospital staff was terrified of her. Conrad half expected them to sedate Victoria in order to get a clear glimpse of the wound she had managed to cover with her hair. Fortunately for her it had healed on its own. No need for stitches. The doctor gave into her pressure and issued a clean bill of health.

"You're a free woman. Would you like to drive home? Anything you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't want to drive your car, but there is one thing..." She said, trying to steady her nerves.

"Anything, my dear."

"Would you like to have lunch?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Sitting down," he replied. He ignored her glare, sitting on her side of the booth. He was aware of the fact that he was treading on thin ice but couldn't resist the chance to get close to her.

"People are staring!" She hissed. The way she was starting to blush seemed so unusual that Conrad couldn't help but find it adorable. "Conrad, please. Just go sit on your side," she begged.

"Let them stare. We're married. We've got nothing to hide." He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Let me out of here-" she pushed him but he refused to budge.

"You're a terrible host."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow. His accusation had distracted her from trying to push him out of the booth.

"You invited me to lunch and you're renagging before we even ordered," he laughed.

"I wasn't renagging. You're just embarrassing me. Why won't you sit on your side?"

"Because I want to be close to you."

"Conrad-"

"- No, I mean it. I don't want to sit on the other side of the booth. I want to be as close to you as you'll let me," he was tempted to scoop her into his lap but he knew that would be too much for her. Victoria did not handle public affection very well and forcing it on her would only make her lash out.

Victoria tried to ignore Conrad's words, but she could feel herself melting. He always managed to get under her skin. She knew that if she gave in to him, he'd only hurt her in the end. No matter what they tried, they went around in circles. A part of her assumed he only enjoyed the chase, that he enjoyed working to convince her to give them a chance but losing interest when she actually gave in. Not this time, she promised herself.

"Let's just order," she whispered, unable to acknowledge his compliments. She looked out the window, hoping to avoid the hurt look she knew would sweep across Conrad's face.


End file.
